The invention relates to pipe couplings for connecting two pipe ends of which one has an annular protrusion, provided with an annular seal directed radially outwardly. The coupling includes a sliding sleeve, overlapping the annular protrusion and is movable in axial direction relative to the said pipe end. The counterpart of the sliding sleeve end connectable with same is a sleeve section secured, e.g. by welding, to the other or second pipe end. The sliding sleeve and the sleeve section have each a radially outwardly protruding annular protrusion or shoulder engageable by a clamping shell usually comprised of two half-shells hinged to one another and held in closed state by a clamping lever mechanism.
It is known in the couplings of this type to provide the equivalent of the sleeve section such that it is in fact an insert which can be inserted into a first sleeve part forming functional counterpart of the said sliding sleeve. If the end of the piping to be attached to the sleeve section has a connecting flange at its end, then a complementary flange must also be welded to the outside of the insert. This results in relatively large overall length which often hinders or makes the use of such a pipe coupling impossible.